Um Cara Chamado Charlie  Parte I
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Nesta fic, veremos um casal de agentes M&S bastante sombrios, preocupados com o destino dos novos parceiros e colegas de trabalho que certamente herdarão um futuro nada promissor dentro do FBI.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Nesta fic, veremos um casal de agentes M&S bastante sombrios, preocupados com o destino dos novos parceiros e colegas de trabalho que certamente herdarão um futuro nada promissor dentro do FBI.

**Montrose Park, 05:13 am**

**Washington, D.C.**

As fitas amarelas de isolamento tremulavam com a força do vento enquanto autoridades policiais revezavam-se cuidando em manter os curiosos afastados da cena do crime.

Scully chegou dirigindo o próprio carro cinza metálico que só não se destacava mais entre as viaturas porque já havia outro modelo bem parecido ao lado de uma blaser negra.

O telefonema de Mulder tirara Scully do sono em pleno final de madrugada. Dizia ele que era um caso nada parecido com o que já haviam trabalhado antes.

À princípio ela achou que fosse exagero. Conhecendo o parceiro como conhecia, sabia que suas teorias geralmente eram infundadas e que nem sempre um caso era um arquivo x.

Um dos policiais que delimitava o acesso, apareceu na sua frente com os polegares no cinto assim que ela desceu do carro.

Imediatamente Scully abriu o distintivo do FBI, no que teve a passagem liberada e a seguinte informação:

-Eles a estão esperando, agente Scully.

-Eles? – repetiu erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Lá adiante... Pode prosseguir com o oficial Butler.

Subindo uma encostra íngrime, Scully percebeu muitas pegadas na areia úmida. Fora uma noite fria e chuvosa de outono. Tanto que ela ainda se agasalhava dentro do sobretudo de veludo verde-musgo enquanto obrigava os músculos firmes das coxas e das panturrilhas a obedecerem o ritmo determinado pelo policial da frente.

Mais fitas amarelas e mais policiais cercavam uma pequena área. De costas, ela reconheceu o corte de cabelo de Mulder que pareceu ter pressentido sua chegada ou fora mesmo atraído pelo cheiro discreto do seu perfume.

Ele se voltou com as duas mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo negro. Deixou ver por uma fresta que um jovem rapaz fotografava freneticamente o que quer que fosse dentro da cratera, e que uma outra pessoa de cabelo escuro, escavava cuidadosamente em redor do que parecia ser um corpo.

-Péssimo dia para se trabalhar, hein Scully? – Mulder a cumprimentou com seu jeito despojado.

-E pelo visto, já temos peritos no caso.

-Parece que sim. – retrucou balançando os ombros e rindo levemente.

-O que temos, Mulder? Aliás... O que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Você deve ser a agente Scully...

A voz máscula surgiu por trás dela. Scully olhou por cima do ombro e viu um homem atraente, talvez poucos centímetros mais baixo que Mulder. Estranhamente ela sentiu já tê-lo visto antes em algum lugar.

-Olá! Sou o agente Booth. – ele estendeu a mão para ela – Fui eu quem pediu para o seu diretor telefonar para o agente Mulder. Nós... estamos precisando de especialistas como vocês neste caso.

-Especialistas? – ela olhou para Mulder que devolveu mordendo o lábio.

O agente Booth lhe passou o relatório do caso explicando:

-Esta é a sexta ossada humana que encontramos em uma semana. Todos os corpos têm o mesmo tipo de decomposição e apresentam mesma coloração e causa da morte indeterminada. Homem, caucasiano, entre vinte e cinco e trinta anos. Nenhuma deformação óssea, nenhuma peculiaridade, nada...

-Saratoga Springs? – Scully ergueu levemente os olhos para Booth em sinal de questionamento.

-Este foi o penúltimo caso. O Anterior foi em Atlanta, antes disso, Hartford em Connecticut, Boston em Massachussetts e o primeiro em Dallas, Texas.

-Texas? – ela procurou olhar para Mulder e ele continuava massageando os lábios com os dentes. Tinha uma expressão indecifrável. No mínimo cautelosa.

-Booth, acabamos ali.

As fotos do relatório do caso eram esclarecedoras. Pelo menos para Scully e Mulder que outra vez devolveu o seu olhar espantado.

-Esta é a Doutora Brennan. – o agente Booth apresentou – Bones, conheça a parceira do agente Mulder.

-Olá! – Brennan tirou a luva da mão direita e estendeu em sua direção.

-Dra. Brennan. – Scully sorriu devolvendo o aperto – Eu lí seu último livro.

-Oh, sério? E o que achou?

-Bastente esclarecedor, na minha opinião. Admirável a maneira como você percebe o ambiente...

-Desculpe interromper, mas temos que remover o corpo. – o rapazinho que fotografava parecia mal controlar a euforia da descoberta.

-Calma, Zack. – Brennan devolveu – A Dra. Scully precisa ver o que achamos antes de qualquer coisa. Vamos precisar da opinião dela como especialista forense. Scully, por favor... Posso chama-la de Dana? Eu também lí muito à seu respeito. Seu nome é uma lenda no FBI...

Mulder deu de ombros quando Booth olhou para ele inquisidor.

-Acho que deve ter algo haver com a profissão delas... – Mulder brincou passando por ele para assistir ao espetáculo das duas.

O que Scully viu não precisava de explicação forense. O corpo havia se desmanchado como que atingido por ácido forte. A coloração ao redor da cratera era verde-escuro. Não tinha cheiro nenhum aparente, mas pela formação óssea, tratava-se de um homem adulto.

-Zack, colete amostras desta substância escura. Peça ao Hodgins que verifique e descubra a composição química, e se bate com o que já encontramos antes. Veja se não falta nada. Muito cuidado com o crânio, ele pode nos revelar a verdadeira identidade da vítima.

Scully permanecu agachada algum tempo apenas observando a cena. De pé atrás dela, Booth sussurrou para Mulder.

-O que ela está fazendo?

-Observe.

Scully segurou a mão de Zack no momento em que ele ia tocar na substância para fazer a coleta. O rapazinho se deteve levemente assustado. Sem nenhuma palavra, ela pegou a caneta do bolso dele e colheu um pouco daquilo que Brennan acreditava ser secreção comum.

A caneta de plástico começou a fumaçar e em poucos segundos estava corroída.

-Meu Deus... Ácido? – Zack exclamou.

-Tenha cuidado. – Scully se levantou colocando a caneta de ponta-cabeça dentro do bolso dele e o rapaz se apressou em se livrar daquilo.

-Você parece familiarizada com o caso. – Brennan observou indo atrás dela.

Mulder emparelhou com Scully e os dois começaram a andar de volta aos seus carros.

-É só isso? – Booth também protestou – Me disseram no FBI que vocês sabem como lidar com o assassino que cometeu estes crimes.

Mulder parou. Scully também se voltou deixando ele falar.

-Deveriam ter nos contatado antes. O assassino, se assim podemos classifica-lo, não é uma pessoa comum, que se combata com balas e ordem de prisão. Este caso também não é de solução simples.

-O que quer dizer, agente Mulder? – Brennan insistiu – Não podem nos ajudar? Eu tenho no meu laboratório cinco ossadas idênticas àquelas que estão esperando análise. Alguém do Bureou ordenou ao meu chefe que nada fosse tocado até que vocês fossem chamados. O que está acontecendo aqui afinal?

-Temperance...

-Não, eles têm que nos dizer o que está havendo, Booth. Há um serial killer à solta. É sua obrigação dete-lo!

-Dra. Brennan... Eu posso garantir que já ví mais coisas trabalhando neste departamento, do que você viu em todas as suas viagens pelo mundo. – Mulder retrucou severo – Você não gostaria de se deparar com o homem que está fazendo isso. Não devia estar escavando esses ossos. Não devia ter se envolvido com isso, se assim posso dizer.

-Por que?

-Você não acreditaria. – Scully respondeu emparelhando de novo com Mulder e os dois desceram a encosta com as mãos nos bolsos de seus casacos parecendo sombrios e preocupados.

-Esperem...

-Agente Booth... – Mulder esperou por ele mais abaixo, perto do cordão de isolamento – Minha parceira e eu não podemos falar sobre isso aqui. Sugiro que nos encontre no nosso escritório. Você e a Dra. Brennan apenas.

-E quanto aos ossos?

-Scully lhes dirá o que devem fazer depois. Me acompanhem.

Continua...


End file.
